


Unsaid

by Jcat06172



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcat06172/pseuds/Jcat06172
Summary: A shootout in a park goes horribly wrong, Pride tries to say something he didn't have the courage to say the night before.





	Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot, thank you so much to dweeblet who proofread this for me. Comments and criticism always welcome!

  
He felt it before his brain processed the sound. The man fell backward, clutching his chest. Pain. White hot blinding pain. Almost instantly, red spouted out between his fingers, staining his shirt and pooling on the pavement beside him. He could hear sounds, voices, more gunshots, but it seemed like all of that was happening somewhere else, not here. All he could feel, the only thing keeping him from completely slipping away was the fire he felt in his chest. And something else... That voice, that sweet sound, calling out to him, to bring him back. He needed to focus on it.   
"King!" It shouted. He focused on it harder, directing all remaining energy towards the voice. It dulled the pain if only a little.   
"King come on stay with me. Pride..." It yelled again. Touch. He felt something touching his shoulder, then his chest, holding his head and pressing into his chest. His eyes fluttered open.   
Her. He saw her blurry face, her wavy dark hair, her pink lips. He wanted to kiss those lips. He missed kissing her. He missed having her all over him, he missed the nights at the office when no one else was around... Most of all, he missed being with her. He wanted to be with her now, and here she was, like magic.   
Why was she sad? Why was she crying? He wondered.  
"King! Damnit, stay with me. HOW LONG FOR THE PARAMEDICS?" She shouted over her shoulder. Oh, that's why. He answered his own question. King noticed the dark red stain on his shirt, growing bigger and bigger.   
"Merri..." He managed to speak her name. He repeated it, louder. "Merri." He found her eyes, how beautiful they looked even when they were filled with tears. There was something he needed to tell her. Something important. He didn't have the chance to say the night before. He had been scared to, but now wasn't the time to be afraid.   
"Come on King just hang on." She begged. He realized something, this was the first time he had seen her cry in front of someone who wasn't him. He twitched his, what was it called, hand. He managed to lift it high enough to brush her face with his fingertips. Her cheeks were warm, and a little bit wet. His fingers left smudges of blood across her face.   
"Merri... I need to... I need to tell you..." His voice died away as he ran out of air.   
"It's ok King, save your strength, look, the medic is almost here." She whipped her head around again, seeing the two men in uniforms sprinting towards them.   
"Merri..." He breathed in and tried again. "I... I..." His voice broke.   
"I love you.” She whispered. “Just hold on a little longer..." He closed his eyes.  
King felt someone lifting him on to something hard. They strapped him to it and carried him back through the park he had been in. He felt himself being pushed into an ambulance. The paramedics slammed the doors closed. He felt someone else climb in next to him. Everything was changing so fast, but he never stopped holding her hand.  
Not until he felt her pull away from him. He reached for her, but his hand only grabbed empty space. He felt something sharp poke his arm, and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> did some edits, yay!


End file.
